1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing apparatus and an editing system. For example, the present invention can be applied to a field editing system in which a broadcast program or the like made of materials collected on the spot is edited. The present invention can improve handling of a system of this kind in such a manner that data for management of video and audio signals and data of an edit list are recorded on a disc-like recording medium together with the video and audio signals to enable the process from image pickup to editing to be performed on the one disc-like recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a place for collection of materials, e.g., a field outside a broadcasting station, a television program or the like made of collected materials is edited by a simple editing system to immediately broadcast the edition result. Such an editing system is arranged to achieve efficient editing by using a process in which materials collected on a magnetic tape are temporarily recorded on an intermediate recording medium formed of a hard disk.
That is, in a case where collected materials are edited in a field by processing using two video tape recorders, i.e., by so-called AB-roll editing, a substantially long time is required for operations for fast-forward feeding and rewinding a magnetic tape, cueing desired cuts, and so on, so that the overall editing time is considerably long.
In an editing system with an intermediate recording medium arranged to solve this problem, video and audio signals recorded on a magnetic tape by, for example, an integrated video camera-tape recorder are dubbed on a hard disk. An edit list is made by setting editting points with respect to the video and audio signals reproduced from the hard disk, and the video and audio signals recorded on the hard disk are then recorded on a magnetic tape in accordance with this edit list.
This editing system requires an edit point setting time markedly shorter than that required by the AB-roll editing system using magnetic tapes and, therefore, enables collected news materials to be broadcast in a shorter time.
In this editing system, however, a considerably long time is required to dub, on an intermediate recording medium, video and audio signals recorded on a magnetic tape. For example, in a case where collected materials having a length of 30 minutes are recorded on a quad-speed hard disk, a time period of seven minutes and thirty seconds is required for recording on the hard disk.
Moreover, a considerably long time is required to rerecord the results of editing on the magnetic tape before the magnetic tape is brought back to the broadcasting station.
It is thought that this kind of system can be handled more easily and conveniently if the these time periods are reduced to enable collected materials to be processed more efficiently.
In view of the above-described circumstances, an object of the present invention is to provide an image pickup apparatus, an editing apparatus and an editing system arranged to process collected materials more efficiently than those based on the conventional art.
To achieve this object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided and image pickup apparatus having recording means for recording video and audio signals on a disc-like recording medium detachably held. An information recording surface of the disc-like recording medium is divided into at least two concentric areas, one of which includes an edit list recording area and a management data recording area. The video and audio signals are recorded in the divided concentric area other than that including the edit list recording area and the management data recording area. Data for management of the video and audio signals is recorded in the management data recording area.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an editing apparatus which records an edit list in an edit list recording area corresponding to one of divided areas of a disc-like recording medium on which management data and video and audio signals are recorded.
According to still another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an editing system including an image pickup apparatus in which an information recording surface of a disc-like recording medium is divided into at least two concentric areas, one of which includes an edit list recording area and a management data recording area, and in the other of which video and audio signals are recorded, data for management of the video and audio signals being recorded in the management data recording area. The editing system also includes an editing apparatus in which an edit list is recorded in the edit list recording area.
According to the present invention, an information recording surface of one disc-like recording medium is divided into concentric areas, which include an edit list recording area and a management data recording area. Data for management of video and audio signals is recorded in the management data recording area, and an edit list is recorded in the edit list recording area. Disc-like recording medium thus formed can be used in common through the process from image pickup to editing to process the video and audio signals.